


Sole mio

by Alfhild



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Принцесса Зеона выросла в отдаленной колонии-крепости Аксис. Два человека сформировали ее характер...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sole mio

Это одно из моих первых воспоминаний. Оранжерейный сад – он казался мне таким огромным и таинственным! – и офицер в красивом мундире и темных очках. Или я путаю, и тогда он еще носил маску? Или это на мою детскую память накладываются более поздние воспоминания?  
Он появлялся редко и никогда не оставался надолго, но был единственным человеком, который любил меня искренне и просто так. Мне говорили, что отец погиб вскоре после моего рождения, а еще через год умерла мать. Я их не помню, а портреты великана с изуродованным лицом и худой настороженной женщины с высокой прической, которая ей не идет, ничего не говорят мне о них. Мои няньки и воспитательницы заботились обо мне, но я была упрямым и своевольным ребенком и доставляла им много хлопот. Они исполняли свой долг, а Чар меня любил. Вот почему первым человеком, лицо которого я отчетливо помню, оказался он. С ним было тепло. Аксис тогда огибал по вытянутому эллипсу орбиту Марса, и даже со смотровой палубы Солнце казалось просто ярким кружком в небе – ничего общего с ярким и теплым солнцем из книжек и фильмов. То солнце приносил с собой Чар, сам золотоволосый, как древний бог Солнца.

И я снова перебираю в памяти лица, и после Чара натыкаюсь на ее взгляд. У нее тоже были голубые глаза, только холодные. Она всегда смотрела словно в прицел. Теперь я знаю, что она была лишь чуть старше меня сегодняшней, а тогда она казалась мне очень взрослой. Она была моим регентом и фактической правительницей Аксиса целых пять лет. Я ее боялась. Я старалась побыстрее избавиться от нее, говорила и делала то, что от меня требовали и сбегала к своим нянькам, в свои комнаты, к своему саду. который с каждым годом становился почему-то все меньше и меньше, к скрипке и мольберту. И еще я заметила, что с моей охраной и часовыми в моей части Аксиса происходят странные вещи. Те, с кем я любила болтать о пустяках, кто дарил мне всякую забавную мелочь и показывал фотографии детей и жен, слушал мою болтовню, прикрывал мои тайные вылазки без спросу, исчезали из моей жизни. Их сменяли равнодушные, с холодными глазами, которые смотрели на меня как на помеху. а на Хаман – как на источник чего-то желанного. И я перестала заговаривать с солдатами, рисовать людей с солнцем над головой и говорить без необходимости. Меня никто не смел наказывать, мне никто не угрожал, я просто боялась. 

И я хорошо помню тот день, когда все изменилось. Аксис приближался к орбите Земли, Солнце росло, становилось похоже на золотую монетку, потом – на яркую лампу. Мне сказали, что леди-регент принимает какую-то делегацию. Я не любила приемы – надо было сидеть на слишком большом для меня кресле, слушать непонятные речи и отвечать чужими холодными словами, которые я заучивала, не вникая в смысл, лишь бы отвязались. И там было много чужих людей. Я говорила им что-то, какую-то чушь о благе и процветании колоний – не помню ни слова, помню этот прием почти как кино без звука... А потом из группы чужих в разномастной форме вышел высокий человек в красном, решительно прошагал к самому трону и преклонил колено. Он назвал меня по имени и снял черные очки, закрывавшие пол-лица.  
«Ты помнишь меня, Минерва?» – спросил он, и меня окатило солнечным теплом. Я покосилась на Хаман и осторожно сказала: «Помню. Вы приходили играть со мной, когда я была совсем маленькая». Я боялась сказать лишнее, чтобы он не исчез из моей жизни, как исчезали мои друзья-солдаты. Он посмотрел на меня и развернулся к Хаман.   
«Как ты посмела сделать с ней такое?!» – крикнул он. Те люди, его товарищи, растерялись. Хаман улыбалась, я ненавидела эту ее улыбку. А он подошел и ударил ее по лицу, и улыбка пропала, пропала! А потом их всех вывели из зала солдаты, и Чар оглянулся, и так посмотрел на меня, что мне стало стыдно. И я решила, что больше никогда не буду бояться и лгать. Ведь это из-за меня он разрушил все надежды на нужный для них союз. Никогда-никогда-никогда не буду врать. Даже из вежливости.   
...А еще там был один пилот – мне он тоже казался взрослым, а на самом деле ему было всего пятнадцать, и он тоже оглянулся. У него были синие-синие глаза и черные волосы, и еще он был похож на молнию. С тех пор я умею отличать их от всех других людей. 

Чар сказал потом, что так бывает у всех ньютайпов, однажды что-то щелкает – и ты начинаешь понимать то, чего больше никто не поймет. Никто не сможет разделить это с тобой – кроме другого ньютайпа, другой молнии. Чар был ньютайпом. Но я никогда не видела его молнией – только солнцем…


End file.
